New Family Member
by FlowHana93
Summary: "Eomma, aku penasaran ketika aku lahir dulu. Ceritanya bagaimana, sih?"/"Hansol-hyung! Tolong aku! Bayinya mau keluar!"/"Aku tidak mau mendengar namanya!"/"Berani-beraninya dia menghamiliku seperti ini!"/"Dasar brengsek! Sialan kau!" #HappyMarkLeeDay Jaehyun; Taeyong; Jaeyong; Johnny; Hansol; Johnsol; Yuta; Ten; Yuten; Taeil; Mark; Markhyuck; Mpreg; NCT Mind to RnR?


Hari itu tenang seperti biasanya. Siang hari yang sepi tanpa jeritan anak-anak kecil yang bermain di depan rumahnya. Taeyong duduk santai di ruang televisi ditemani suara teleporter yang menyiarkan berita.

Taeyong mengelus perutnya yang besar dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tidak, tidak. Perutnya bukan melar karena lemak. Tapi buah hatinya yang ada di dalamnya. Laki-laki berparas manis itu tersenyum mengingat ini adalah kehamilan pertamanya. Apalagi ketika ia merasakan _tendangan_ kecil di sana.

Tapi senyumnya berubah menjadi ringisan ketika perutnya semakin bergejolak. Dan akhirnya ia menjerit ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir di antara kakinya. "Oh, tidak! Jangan sekarang, Minhyung- _ah_!"

Taeyong panik. Ia dengan segera menyambar ponsel yang terletak di sebelahnya dengan tangan gemetar dan langsung menghubungi seseorang. "Hansol- _hyung_! Tolong, bayinya mau keluar!"

.

Sebuah karya abal-abal dalam rangka ulang tahunnya Mark Lee aka anaknya Jaeyong

Cast(s) : Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun, Johnny Seo, Ji Hansol, Mark Lee, etc

Genre : Family, Romance

Rate : T (aman)

NCT punya Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, dan SM Entertainment

Warning(s) : Typo(s), pair homo yg bikin megap-megap, Mpreg, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Taeyong mencoba untuk tidak berteriak keras-keras. Tapi dorongan di perutnya membuatnya bertingkah sebaliknya. Mobil yang ia naiki melaju cepat di jalanan yang untungnya tidak ramai.

"Bisakah kau cepat sedikit?! Rasanya aku mau mati!"

Hansol di sebelahnya mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Ia sendiri juga berusaha agar tidak ikut panik. Sementara Johnny sebagai supir balas berteriak, "Ini sudah seratus kilometer per jam! Katakan pada bayimu agar dia bersabar sedikit. Dan jangan ganggu konsentrasiku!"

Taeyong tidak mengindahkannya. Fokusnya hanya pada keselamatannya sendiri dan bayinya. Kukunya semakin erat mencengkram jok mobil. Air ketuban dan darah mulai membanjiri mobil milik Johnny.

Taeyong melampiaskan rasa sakit pada pinggulnya dengan menggeram. "Cepat, bodoh!" Wajahnya makin pucat.

Johnny yang mendengarnya merasakan urat-urat di kepalanya mengerat. "Ya! Sopanlah sedikit! Aku lebih tua darimu! Berhenti berteriak atau kita akan kecelakaan!" Johnny makin meninggikan suaranya.

"Hei, fokus menyetir saja!" Hansol sepertinya mulai lelah dengan perdebatan yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Apalagi ketika suaminya itu menimpali perkataan Taeyong dengan sedikit serius. Plis deh, apa dia tidak ingat ketika dia melahirkan dulu juga begini?

"Lagipula kenapa kau tak memanggil Jaehyun saja? Dia kan suamimu." Lagi-lagi Johnny menyiram bensin ke api yang sudah menyala.

Lalu Johnny melirik Hansol yang duduk di sebelah Taeyong. "Sayang, telpon Jaehyun dan katakan padanya Taeyong sedang di rumah sakit. Istrinya yang galak ini sedang butuh pertolongan."

"Jangan sebut-sebut lelaki brengsek itu! Aku tak mau mendengar namanya!" Tuh, kan. Taeyong menendang jok yang ditumpangi Johnny dari belakang. Membuat Johnny mengaduh dan mencibir karena tindakan Taeyong yang brutal sekali.

Memang benar, kan? Kenapa Taeyong tak menghubungi Jaehyun saja alih-alih Hansol yang notabene sedang pergi dengannya?

Jung Jaehyun harus berterima kasih pada mereka setelah ini.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Johnny dengan susah payah menggendong Taeyong masuk ke rumah sakit sampai tim medis membantunya dan membawanya ke ruang persalinan.

"Jangan menghubunginya! Aku tak mau melihat pria kurang ajar itu!" Sembari menahan sakit, Taeyong terus menumpahkan umpatan-umpatan kasar.

"Berani-beraninya dia menghamiliku seperti ini!"

"Dan dia selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya!"

"Dasar brengsek! Sialan kau!" jeritnya tanpa henti. Orang-orang mulai menaruh perhatian pada lelaki yang sedang berbaring itu. Para suster mendorong kasur dengan cepat diikuti Johnny dan Hansol yang ikut berkeringat dingin.

Tak memperdulikan ucapan Taeyong, Hansol akhirnya menghubungi Jaehyun. " _Ya!_ Ke rumah sakit sekarang juga! Taeyong mau melahirkan!"

Hansol bisa memprediksi bahwa lelaki Jung itu menahan napas, dan akhirnya pria itu membalas, " _Apa? Ini bukan lelucon kan,_ hyung _? Aku sedang ada_ meeting."

Hansol berdecak. "Berhentilah jadi _workaholic_ dan temani Taeyong di sini. Ini kelahiran anak pertamamu, Jae. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa kecewanya dia kalau kau tidak ada di sisinya nanti."

Beberapa detik diisi keheningan, tiba-tiba Jaehyun menyahut, " _Maaf,_ hyung _. Aku pasti akan ke sana. Tunggu aku._ "

Sambungan putus begitu saja. Hansol mendesah.

Lalu ia tak menyadari kalau mereka sudah tiba di ruangan bersalin. Waktu terasa begitu cepat. Diliriknya Taeyong yang terlihat pucat pasi dan menarik napasnya tidak teratur. Keringat mengalir deras dari pelipis sampai lehernya.

Dokter akhirnya tiba dan segera memastikan kondisi Taeyong. Begitu tahu air ketubannya sudah pecah dokter itu menatap Johnny dan Hansol. "Sepertinya ini akan lebih cepat daripada kelahiran normal biasanya. Apa di antara kalian adalah suaminya?"

Johnny dan Hansol saling melirik satu sama lain. "Bukan, kami temannya." ucap Hansol.

"Kalau begitu aku butuh salah satu dari kalian untuk menemaninya di sini. Yang lain bisa keluar."

"Ah, Hansol- _hyung_ saja yang di sini. Aku akan menghubungi Jaehyun dan yang lainnya di luar." ujar Johnny. Setidaknya Hansol lebih tahu penderitaan yang dialami Taeyong, dia juga merupakan teman dekat Taeyong jadi Johnny yakin Hansol lebih bisa menenangkan Taeyong di dalam sana.

Johnny pun keluar dan mulai menyalakan ponselnya. Mencari satu kontak yang akan dihubunginya.

Ketemu. "Yuta- _ya_ , aku di rumah sakit sekarang."

"Nani?! _Kau kenapa,_ hyung?!" sahut Yuta di seberang sana. Suaranya membuat Johnny budek mendadak.

"Bukan aku yang kenapa-napa. Ini tentang Taeyong. Dia sedang di ruang bersalin. Anaknya mau lahir." jelasnya. Lalu Johnny mendengar teriakan-teriakan di ponselnya. Sepertinya setelah ini ponsel Yuta akan diboikot seseorang.

" _Johnny-_ hyung _! Tadi katamu Taeyong-_ hyung _sedang bersalin, kan? Kyaaaa. Aku dan Yuta-_ kun _ke sana sekarang juga_. Bye!"

 _Tuuut. Tuuut_.

Sambungan terputus. Johnny hampir saja membanting ponselnya kalau saja ia ingat kalau benda itu berharga untuknya.

 _Dasar cabe Thailand_ , dengusnya. Kurangajar sekali main matiin telpon begitu saja.

Selanjutnya Johnny menghubungi yang lain. Barangkali teman-temannya ingin menjenguk Taeyong langsung. Sembari menunggu anaknya Jaehyun dan Taeyong lahir juga, sih.

Johnny yakin dia akan bosan setengah mati kalau menunggu sendirian.

.

.

.

Dua jam telah berlalu. Tapi dokter maupun suster tak ada yang membuka pintu.

Di sinilah Johnny yang masih menunggu kabar. Ah, jangan lupakan juga Yuta, Ten, dan Taeil yang datang menemaninya.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat bayi mungil~" ujar Ten tiba-tiba. Membuat yang lain ikut memandangnya.

"Yang namanya lahiran itu tidak sebentar, Ten. Butuh proses." jawab Johnny. Teringat betapa lamanya Hansol yang melahirkan Winwin dulu. Dan sekarang Johnny jadi rindu Winwin yang ada di rumah dengan ibunya. Ibu Hansol tepatnya.

Ten cemberut mendengar perkataan Johnny. Yuta mencoba menghiburnya. "Sabar, sayang. Tak lama lagi kau juga ada di posisi Taeyong. Alih-alih ini jadi pengetahuan untukmu." Yuta tersenyum padanya. Membuat Ten mau tak mau mengganti ekspresinya yang tadinya cemberut dengan cengiran anak kecil di wajahnya.

"Ah. Aku jadi tak sabar untuk melihat buah hatiku juga lahir di dunia ini. Pasti menyenangkan rasanya jadi orang tua." Ten mulai berdelusi sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang agak membuncit. Dia juga sedang berbadan dua. Mengandung anaknya dengan Yuta tentu saja.

Itulah alasan kenapa dia begitu tertarik ketika Johnny menelpon mereka. Penasaran dengan proses lahiran yang katanya hampir mencabut nyawamu.

Taeil yang sedaritadi diam mendengar obrolan mereka akhirnya angkat bicara. "Daripada itu, bagaimana dengan Jaehyun? Katanya kau sudah menghubunginya, tapi ini sudah berjam-jam dan dia tidak kunjung datang juga."

"Entahlah, _hyung_. Aku tak mengerti kenapa bocah itu malah memilih bertemu orang-orang yang gila investasi daripada Taeyong yang butuh perhatian." timpal Johnny.

"Apa sebaiknya kuhubungi Jaehyun? Biar dia cepat-cepat datang ke sini." ucap Ten.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah di sini." Seseorang tiba-tiba berkata. Itu Jaehyun. Datang dengan wajah lelah dan terengah-engah. Kemeja biru yang terbalut jas hitam terlihat urak-urakan dengan dasi longgar.

Dengan cepat Johnny bangkit dan memukul bahunya keras. Membuat Jaehyun mundur dan meringis karenanya. " _Ya!_ Kau kemana saja, dasar bodoh!"

Jaehyun terkejut. "Ah. Maafkan aku, _hyung_. _Meeting_ -nya berjalan alot sehingga aku tidak bisa ke sini lebih cepat."

"Seharusnya kau batalkan saja. Haah, aku jadi kasihan pada Taeyong yang memiliki suami sepertimu." ujar Johnny, dengan mantap mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Ia tak mau adu mulut terlalu panjang dengannya, percuma saja berdebat dengan Tuan Muda Jung yang terhormat.

"Tapi–"

 _Ceklek_

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Menampilkan Hansol yang tersenyum lebar menatap mereka semua. "Bayinya sudah lahir, teman-teman."

Semuanya menghela napas lega, ditambah teriakan Ten yang menghebohkan koridor rumah sakit itu. Dia benar-benar sulit untuk diam barang sejenak saja.

Jaehyun kontan mendekati Hansol. "Apakah Taeyong baik-baik saja? Tidak ada komplikasi, kan?" tanya Jaehyun. Ia khawatir Taeyong-nya tidak baik-baik saja setelah memperjuangkan nyawanya dan bayinya mati-matian. Jaehyun tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada keluarga berharganya.

Hansol yang tadinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Jaehyun langsung menoleh padanya. "Ya, dia dan bayinya baik-baik saja. Tapi mungkin Taeyong masih lemas, tenaganya sepertinya benar-benar terkuras." jawabnya. "Kalian boleh masuk. Tapi jangan ramai, itu kata dokter."

Jaehyun dan kawan-kawan jadi tak sabar melihatnya. Apalagi Jaehyun. Pipinya berseri-seri. Tentu saja ia sangat senang. Ia sudah resmi jadi ayah sekarang.

.

.

Di ranjang putih itu duduklah Taeyong dengan bayi merah di tangannya. Walau mukanya masih sedikit pucat tapi ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Bahkan ia bermain-main dengan tangan mungil Minhyung yang sedang tertidur.

Setelah dokter dan suster yang menanganinya pergi barulah orang-orang masuk ke kamarnya. Mengejutkan Minhyung yang tadinya terlelap jadi menangis hebat di ruangan itu.

"Sshh… Tenang, sayang. Lihat, banyak orang yang ingin melihat anak _eomma_ yang manis ini." Taeyong terus menimang-nimang Minhyung dan sesekali mencium ringan tiap inci wajahnya. Menenangkan Minhyung agar meredakan tangisnya.

"Wah, bayinya menangis! Pasti gara-gara ada Taeil- _hyung_ , nih." ujar Ten sembrono. Taeil yang tidak terima lantas menjitak kepala Ten. Sementara Minhyung masih tetap menangis. Mungkin keributan kecil yang dibuat Ten makin mengusiknya.

Di sisi lain Jaehyun mematung menatap malaikat kecilnya. Terpana dengan pemandangan Taeyong yang menggendong anak mereka. Dia terlihat lebih cantik daripada biasanya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih bersinar. "Sayang…."

Taeyong mendongak mendengar suara Jaehyun. Spontan ia tersenyum. Jantung Jaehyun makin tidak terkendali karenanya. "Jaehyun- _ah_ … Lihat Minhyung kita. Dia sangat manis."

Lalu Taeyong menitikan air mata bahagia. Tidak pernah dia merasakan perasaan yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Kekesalannya pada Jaehyun beberapa saat yang lalu menghilang begitu saja. Hatinya membuncah setiap kali dia mengingat Minhyung, anggota baru keluarga mereka. Malaikat kecilnya telah lahir hari itu juga.

Jaehyun mendekat. "Terima kasih… terima kasih sudah mau menjadi ibu untuk anakku, _chagiya_. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua. Sangat." Dikecupnya air mata di sepanjang pipi Taeyong. Sesekali juga mengecup bibir merahnya. Merangkul bahu rapuhnya. Juga mengelus pipi mungil anaknya yang baru lahir.

Tangisan Minhyung langsung mereda dengan ajaibnya setelah mendapat sentuhan Jaehyun. "Maaf kalau aku kurang perhatian pada kalian akhir-akhir ini. Sesuatu terjadi di perusahaan jadi aku harus mengurusnya dengan hati-hati."

"Bagaimanapun aku bekerja untuk kalian berdua. Untuk keluargaku yang berharga. Jadi, sekali lagi maafkan aku selama ini. Aku akan jadi suami dan ayah yang lebih baik kedepannya." sambungnya.

"Ululululu. Romantis sekali. Yuta- _kun_ , kau harus belajar dari Jaehyun kalau mau jadi pria romantis." Ten tiba-tiba menginterupsi pemeran utama. Membuat suasana yang bagaikan drama-drama romantis bertabur kelopak bunga mawar pecah begitu saja.

"Cih, tidak mau. _So cheesy_. Sinetron banget." balasnya.

Ten lagi-lagi dibuat kecewa dengan suaminya itu. Memilih untuk menyapa Taeyong selesai _reuni_ kecil yang tersaji di hadapannya. "Taeyong- _hyung_. Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah sangat sakit seperti yang dikatakan banyak orang?"

Taeyong _sweatdrop_. "Eum… begitulah. Seperti mau menemui ajalmu. Tapi begitu kau berhasil rasanya seperti berlarian di padang bunga. Sangat melegakan."

Ten mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Lalu ditatapnya kedua pasangan Jung itu dengan saksama. Pandangannya terhenti di Minhyung dan perutnya sendiri. Sinar matanya menyiratkan sesuatu yang err–entahlah, yang penting Jaehyun maupun Taeyong sama-sama sependapat kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Kalian tahu kan, kalau aku sedang hamil juga?" Setiap kata yang diucapkannya bagaikan melambat seperti di film-film. Jaehyun dan Taeyong mengangguk pelan. Yuta pun menatap Ten heran. Kali ini apa?

"Aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau anak kita sudah besar nanti kita jodohkan saja?"

Kontan semuanya yang ada di sana melotot mendengar penuturan Ten. Ya ampun, dari mana dia dapat ide segila itu? Yuta tepuk jidat. Ia pun tak pernah menduganya.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong hanya bisa tertawa hambar mendengarnya.

.

.

.

" _What_?! Aku? Dijodohkan dengan Haechan? Demi Neptunus, ogah banget!" Mark menampilkan ekspresi ingin muntah.

Pasalnya cerita ibunya ketika dia lahir dulu akhirannya membuat dia terkejut. Tak bisa dibayangkan kalau perjodohan itu benar-benar akan terjadi. Amit-amit jabang bayi dah.

"Memang _eomma_ dulu juga berpikir tidak setuju dengan ide Ten. Tapi melihat Haechan yang sekarang boleh juga sebenarnya. Dia manis, lho." tutur Taeyong, tak mengerti bagaimana perasaan Mark ketika mendengarnya. Seperti cacing ditaburi garam.

"Argh! _Eomma_ tidak tahu seperti apa jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Dia benar-benar keturunannya Tante Ten. Maksudku, _eomma_ tahu, emm… _cabe_. Centilnya nggak ketulungan. Apalagi kalau udah jahil banget, selalu aku yang jadi sasaran." ucap Mark frustasi. Raut mukanya makin suram.

Taeyong yang melihat ekspresi Mark tertawa geli. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah dekat sekali. Hmm… pantas, sih. Sejak kecil saja mainnya bareng terus. Sekolahnya juga sama, bahkan sampai mereka jadi remaja tanggung seperti sekarang.

"Wah… wah… Tumben ramai sekali malam ini. Cerita apa, sih?" Sebuah suara membuat Taeyong dan Mark membalikkan wajah mereka. Jaehyun berdiri di sana, dengan jasnya yang masih bertengger di badannya. Keduanya bahkan tidak menyadari kapan Jaehyun sampai di rumah.

Mark langsung menghampirinya dan bertanya, " _Dad_ , cerita tentang aku yang dijodohkan dengan Haechan itu bohong, kan?"

Jaehyun melongo sebelum terkekeh. "Kalau _Dad_ bilang beneran memang kenapa?" Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Mark.

Mark hanya balas melotot. " _WHAT?! ANDWAEEEE!_ "

.

END

.

Yay! Baby Mark lg ultah nih :3 Spesial juga buat Flow yang ngebiasin dia, kupersembahkan fanfic ini untukmu dan para Jaeyong shipper hahay

Aku selalu ketawa kalau ada Markhyuck moment, bawaannya lucu. Apalagi mark stress berat kalo denger namanya haechan :''D

Btw, sekarang Mark terancam posisinya karena Winwin. Winwin tambah jadi list anaknya Jaeyong menurut kamus gw /yaelah

Padahal dia seumuran sama Jaehyun tapi tingkahnya maknae banget ah emesh. Udah gitu mamih ty sayang banget sama Winwin wkwk sempet disebut Giant Baby juga sama jae awww but karena disini emang fokusnya jung family OT3 /?/ jadi winwin kubikin jadi anaknya Johnsol yeeee

dan di cerita kalian tentu tau kenapa gw jadiin haechan anaknya si pangeran takoyaki sama cabe thailand :))

.

tambahan : This Love bakal kuapdet minggu ini. Mian udah nunggu lama banget, aku tahu kalian jamuran :( /heh

Sekian terima review, fav, dan follow. Byebye~

Hana.


End file.
